


Afternoon Interruption

by LauraArmada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, No Plot All Porn, PWP, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraArmada/pseuds/LauraArmada
Summary: Hermione and Pansy have a little fun during their lunch break.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Afternoon Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairestoftherare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fairestoftherare).



> Ahhh I'm scared!  
> This is my very first try at writing fanfic, so be kind.
> 
> I decided to throw this out there for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2020  
> Dedicated to #TeamEros

Both women, forgetting they were in public, driven only by emotions and lust, locked eyes.  
Wordlessly conveying every bit of their desire.

Then their lips were colliding in a ravenous embrace, while standing in the hallway outside their office.  
Hermione felt her back hit the supply closet door just as a moan ripped from her throat. 

“Quickly! Get inside.” she demanded urgently.

Pansy's hands were everywhere, memorizing dips and swells. 

Hermione's legs felt weak, moisture was starting to trickle down her upper thighs.  
She felt a thumb scrape across her cloth covered nipple, and tore their mouths apart with a lust-filled gasp.  
All thoughts left their heads. Only actions to relieve this ache followed.

In a rush, clothing was being opened. The snick of a zipper being lowered quickly. Buttons being forced open, fabric tearing.  
The room felt humid from lust and panted breaths.

Both witches were desperate to feel each other. Skin on skin.

Stuttered sighs and heavy lidded eyes followed red lacquered fingertips whispering across silky skin.  
A featherlight trail of fire following in their wake. 

Hermione was anxious, hair mussed, pupils blown, and body quivering waiting for her lover's next move.

Pansy, while dropping to her knees, looked up through her lashes. 

"Cold, love?"

A gasping chuckle forces it’s way from Hermione's mouth. 

"Not even a little bit."

With a smirk Pansy continued with her exploration.  
Grasping the top of Hermione's pencil skirt and knickers, slowly lowering them.  
Her lips following their path teasingly, driving Hermione wild with want.

"Pans, please!" she gasped out, hands searching the wall behind her for a hold. 

Hermione worked herself out of the fabric pooled at her feet.  
Then felt the tickling grasp of Pansy's hand on her ankle, lifting her leg.  
Lips began their trek from calf to knee, knee to thigh.  
The tip of Pansy's tongue sneaking out to taste the salt on Hermione's skin, leaving a wet trail that chills her heated skin.  
Finally, she’s reaching her prize.  
Placing Hermione's knee over her shoulder, opening her for lustful eyes to gaze upon. 

Hermione watches with an ardent stare as Pansy nips from thigh to hip.  
She felt heavy, hot breath covering her sex, making her keen with anticipation.  
Then all slowness is forgotten as Pansy's finger, finding her soaking, thrusts inside.  
Her flattened tongue takes long gliding swipes ending with flicks over Hermione's swollen, over-sensitive bud.

Hermione's gasps and moans fill the room, as she tangled her fingers into soft black hair.  
"Yes...Merlin YES!"  
She's unable to stop the reflex to grind into Pansy's talented mouth.  
"I'm so close!"  
Pansy adds another finger, curling them to hit just the right spot.  
She can feel Hermione's thighs shaking against her shoulders.  
"Oh Gods right there!" 

Pansy's tongue takes one more slow glide, savoring her last taste as she removes her fingers from the velvety warmth.

Hermione slides down the wall onto her knees, straddling Pansy’s thighs.  
Her fingers skim along Pansy's jaw, pulling her in for a heated kiss.  
She moans as she tastes herself on Pansy's tongue.

Their lustful bubble is popped as they hear footsteps passing outside the closet they've been using.  
Pansy's husky laugh fills the nervous silence.  
"Thank Merlin for Muffliato charms!"


End file.
